Total Drama Survivor
by Gumball2
Summary: CBS has bought the rights to Total Drama. The executives have made a deal with Chris to mix his show with CBS's hit show, Survivor. Now, 22 contestants will spend 39 days competing for 1 million and the title of Sole Survivor. Apps Closed.
1. Application Form

** CBS **

* * *

** Total Drama Survivor**

* * *

Welcome to the first season of the remastered series: Total Drama Survivor. Chris McClean and the people at Total Drama were so kind to give us the rights to this wonderful series. And now we're asking you to join. We are accepting 22 applicants that will go to a tropical island and compete for $1 million. So fill out those applications today!

* * *

**Application**

* * *

**General Information**

Name (First, Last):

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

**Appearance**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Ethnicity:

Casual Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Swimming Wear:

Formal Clothing:

Accessories (piercings, jewelry, makeup, etc.):

Other (birthmarks, scars, etc.):

**Health**

Allergies:

Medications:

Chronic illnesses (asthma, diabetes, epilepsy, etc.):

Immunity (is your character more prone to illness than others?):

Other (habits, addictions, etc.):

**Personal**

Personality:

History (keep it realistic, but try to be creative and original):

Hobbies:

Talent (only one):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (this can be anything your character is good at, but have their greatest strength be their talent):

Weaknesses:

Single?:

Relationship? If yes, then what kind of person:

**Reactions**

22th:

21st-17th:

16th-12th:

11th-7th:

6th-4th:

3rd:

2nd:

1st:

Other (anything not stated in the application that's worth knowing):

Audition Tape (optional):


	2. Update 1

** CBS **

* * *

** Total Drama Survivor**

* * *

**Cast Update One**

* * *

If your OC is on this list, then you are guaranteed a spot on Total Drama Survivor. For those who haven't applied yet, don't worry. Spots are still open. For those who applied but didn't get in, don't worry either. Your OC's could still be accepted in a later update, we're just still unsure about them.

**Males**

Rickie Harrison (V.I.Y.H)

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

**Females**

Riley De'Royal (wolflover595)

Macy Millington (Mickeys Swaggmuffins)

Angel Masterson (CabbieBade)

Mystery Greenleaf (Candygirl4226)

Skylar Carter (Iaceyblow13)

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

We are accepting 10 more boys and 6 more girls, so get those applications in!

* * *

**Application Tips**

1) Add diversity to the bunch. The one thing we love more than anything is having contestants that are both interesting and unique. So far, applicants have been doing a good job by introducing characters with different backgrounds and ethnicities. Remember, though, that we are looking for different personalities. Go to the reviews and check out the applications that got in. Try to think of a character that shares as little similarities to those applicants as you can, but try to add flavor and depth as well.

2) Try to give your character a realistic history. As stated in the application, you should give your character an interesting background. So far, most of our applicants have done so. However, there are several characters that have had a checkered childhood. Try as hard as you can to not have your character experience traumatic incidents. Ask yourself, "Would I sign up for a reality show if this happened to me?"

3) If you submitted a character that didn't make this first list, then feel free to submit another. Remember, though, that we will only accept one character per person. And who knows, maybe your first character will make the final cast.

4) Here are some stereotypes that we are looking for:

Hipster

Hippie

Leader

Manipulator

Attractive Guy/Girl

Cheerleader

Loner

Villian

Hard Worker

Public Speaker

Nerd/Geek

**Good Luck!**


	3. Update 2

** CBS **

* * *

** Total Drama Survivor**

* * *

**Cast Update Two**

* * *

If your OC is on this list, then you are guaranteed a spot on Total Drama Survivor. For those who haven't applied yet, don't worry. Spots are still open. For those who applied but didn't get in, don't worry either. Your OC's could still be accepted in a later update, we're just still unsure about them.

**Males**

Rickie Harrison (V.I.Y.H)

Simon Silverston (Shokick)

Benny Watson (Mysterious Mr. R)

Anders Eller (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN)

Jordan Laster (Dalejr. 88)

Anthony Burton (CommunityFan27)

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

**Females**

Riley De'Royal (wolflover595)

Macy Millington (Mickeys Swaggmuffins)

Angel Masterson (CabbieBade)

Mystery Greenleaf (Candygirl4226)

Skylar Carter (Iaceyblow13)

Aubrey Buctha (frizzle1872)

Alexis Connely (slendie258)

Lola Castro (MEGA DUNCNEY FAN)

Open

Open

Open

We are accepting 5 more boys and 3 more girls, so get those applications in!

* * *

**Application Tips**

We're definitely making more progress, but we still need a little more diversity. Based on the applications received between the last update and now, we can now give later applicants more specific information in terms of what we're looking for.

1) Try to make your characters more social and open. Unlike other seasons of Total Drama, more emphasis will be placed on the contestants' downtime at camp. It would be boring if no one talked or strategized with one another.

2) Always check the reviews to see other applicants. If you see a stereotype that someone already used, then use another. If you really want to submit a character with a stereotype you've already seen, then try to top the other applicant.

3) Keep the age limit between 16-19. We probably accepted or considered characters that are outside this range, but from now on, try to keep it in that range. Also, don't give your characters challenges that aren't normally faced in that age range. (No teen pregnancy, marriage, alcohol/drugs addictions, etc.)

4) Once you have a character that's been cast, please don't send more applications. They won't even be considered.


	4. Final Cast List

** CBS **

* * *

** Total Drama Survivor**

* * *

**Final Cast List**

* * *

Before we post the final cast list, we would just like to thank everyone who auditioned. Most of them were accepted and we are looking forward to wonderful season. If your OC didn't get in, don't despair. Wee probably weren't looking for what your OC would bring. But try again next season, you might get lucky.

**Males**

Rickie Harrison (V.I.Y.H)

Simon Silverston (Shokick)

Benny Watson (Mysterious Mr. R)

Anders Eller (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN)

Jordan Laster (Dalejr. 88)

Anthony Burton (CommunityFan27)

Cedric Walker (Jade's One of a Kind)

Cooper Smith (ferguson97)

Johnny Beckford (TheOneTimeJarvis247)

Ed Ganova (Star of Fate)

Benjamin Lisle (TheLovelyReaper)

**Females**

Riley De'Royal (wolflover595)

Macy Millington (Mickeys Swaggmuffins)

Angel Masterson (CabbieBade)

Mystery Greenleaf (Candygirl4226)

Skylar Carter (Iaceyblow13)

Aubrey Buctha (frizzle1872)

Alexis Connely (slendie258)

Lola Castro (MEGA DUNCNEY FAN)

Melika Olani (angelofloveaphrodite34)

Natasha Walker (Dusty Watermelon)

Monica Blaine (Cotton Candy Luver Chopper)

**See You On The Island!**


	5. This Is What I Signed Up For?

**Episode 1: This Is What I Signed Up For?**

* * *

**Day One**

Up in the sky, about 1,500 feet above the surface, a white aircraft flew amongst the clouds. This military style helicopter was used to transport the new arrivals to the island of Palau Tiga, Borneo, somewhere in the Malaysian archipelago.

The large helicopter contains inside twenty-two random teenagers sitting on the benches the aircraft provided. None of them have spoken a word during their flight.

In the middle of them was a middle-aged man standing with an apparent smile of anticipation on his face. He had short, black hair and was wearing clothes that let the audience know he was ready for adventure. This man was clearly not Chris, who had hosted previous seasons of Total Drama. As matter of fact, no season of Total Drama had ever really started out with all the contestants and the host shown on the first shot. One could easily tell that the series was now in a new set of hands. The host began to speak with a voice very different from that of Chris'.

"Inside this military helicopter,we have twenty-two teenagers. None of them know each other, or have even spoken to each other. But they do have one thing in common! They are on their way to a remote island where they will spend the next thirty-nine days competing for one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. I'm your host, Jeff Probst and this is Total Drama Survivor!"

_"Survivor" theme plays._

Several minutes later, the helicopter started to make its landing. The contestants couldn't help but cheer that their time of fame was about to start.

The aircraft made its final landing on the sand, and everyone on vacated the compact space with their bags and luggage. Upon the sand was two large mats spread out on the terrain. One of them was orange and the other was yellow. The contestants split into two groups and each got on their own mat. Oddly enough, the groups composed of the same people who sat on the same bench on the helicopter. Jeff was the last to get out and he settled in between the two groups.

"Welcome to Total Drama Survivor. We have arrived at the island of Palau Tiga, an unsettled island in Borneo, Malaysia. You will spend the next thirty-nine days here competing against nature, each other, and yourself." he briefed. Some of the contestants looked around, confused. Finally, one of the contestants spoke up. She had dark skin and had far more luggage than anyone else.

"Excuse me, but...where's the resort?" she asked the host. "because Macy Millington can't stand the beach." she continued.

"I'm sorry, but we never mentioned anything about a resort on the website or on the application. Have you ever seen Survivor?" the host responded.

"Yeah, that's what the application said in its introduction." another girl spoke up. This one was blonde, but had strands of various colors from the rainbow. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Jeff confusedly looked at them for a moment.

"Uh...crew...can I have a copy of the application?" Jeff asked to the camera. One of the interns then ran in front of the camera and gave Jeff an application. Jeff then read it over while still facing the camera. He then looked up with a peeved look on his face.

"Chris." he spoke quietly to himself.

Almost on cue, one of Macy's bags began to rumble. The other contestants looked at the bag, horrified. The rumbling began to grow more intense until it burst open. Chris McLean stood up like a god. The contestants were very surprised, especially Macy and Jeff.

"How...how...how did you get in there?" Macy asked, flabbergasted.

"I learned this stunt from Penn and Teller of course. The three of us are just the best of friends. I tell you, we go _way _back." Chris told everyone, reminiscing.

_*One week ago*_

_Penn and Teller were finishing up a performance at one of the many venues Las Vegas had to offer. They took on Houdini's famous Milk Tank Escape. Teller locked himself inside the tank, and his bulky friend Penn chained him in. Through a series of magical manuevers, Teller successfully escaped the trap. The audience roared with applause and the duo bowed before heading off stage for the night. But as they were helping themselves to some water, two mysterious darts hit both of them in their necks. They grew lightheaded before collapsing, unconscious._

_The two woke up some time later in a dark, windowless room. They quickly noticed that they were both roped into chairs facing against each other. Penn and Teller tried to nudge their way out, but to no avail. This was not one of their magic tricks._

_"Finding it hard to get out, I see." an ominous voice echoed throughout the room._

_"Who are you? Let us out!" Penn yelled._

_"Don't worry, I'll let you out." the ominous voice began to die out. A figure opened the door and walked toward the duo. As it got closer, it got more recognizable until he got close to the two._

_"Just teach me a magic trick." Chris told them._

_"Who are you?" Penn asked the former host._

_"I'm Chris McLean, host of Total Drama. Have you ever seen it, Penn?"_

_"No. Wait! There was a show called that?" he asked, confused. Chris slapped Penn's chubby face._

_"Of course there is!" Chris yelled. "Some douche by the name of Jeff Probst is set to host the new season, and I need to get there to show him who he is!"_

_"Oh, you mean the host of Survivor? I think he's a great host." Penn was met with another slap to the face._

_"No he's not! He's only gonna make things boring! My show was exciting, but he won't let me host! So teach me how to get into a suitcase without opening it!"_

_"Well we can't teach you that. The methods behind our acts are strictly secret." Penn told the host._

_"Fine, chubby! If you won't teach me, maybe your little friend will!" and with that, Chris went over to Teller._

_"Teach me to get in the suitcase!" Chris yelled. Teller didn't even open his mouth. Chris slapped him like he did to Penn._

_"Wow! You're so stubborn, you won't even move!" Chris then began to shake Teller's body as much as the ropes would allow him._

_"TELL ME!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Teller still didn't speak._

_"Teller doesn't-" Penn tried to jump in, but was cut off._

_"_You _shut up! Now!" Chris then took out a Bible and opened to a random page. He started to "read."_

_"Under Pslam 11:8, if Penn and Teller refuse to teach Chris McLean how to get into a suitcase without opening it, then they will be struck down by the hand of God." Chris then pointed at them mockingly. "Looks like you two are stuck! You wouldn't want to upset God, would you?" he sneered._

_"We don't believe in God! We're atheists!" Penn yelled at Chris, but was left ignored._

_"So Teller, what do you have to say about that?" Chris mocked. Still, Teller didn't speak._

_"Why the hell aren't you talking?!" Chris demanded._

_"Teller doesn't speak! Have you ever seen our shows?!" Penn told him._

_"Alright then, Courtney!" Chris called. The door opened again and revealed Courtney with a set of papers in her hand. She held them up for the duo to see._

_"What are those?" Penn asked angrily._

_"These are detailed explanations of all of your "magic tricks."" she explained._

_"Where did you get those?!" Penn demanded._

_"Let's just say I know a guy. And i__f you don't teach Chris your little suitcase trick, then I will have these explanations printed on every newspaper in America by tomorrow morning. You'll be ruined." she explained._

_"Chris, if you have those at your access, then why don't you just read them?" Penn asked._

_"They're too wordy! I need a visual demonstration!" he answered._

_"So what do you say, Penn and Teller? Would you rather have everyone know all your tricks or just have one person know one trick?" Courtney asked the two of them. Penn and Teller looked at each other and they came to a consensus. They nodded their heads._

_"Great!" Chris exclaimed._

_*Present*_

"But I packed stuff in that bag! Where did it go?!" Macy demanded.

"Don't worry, it's in a safe place." Chris then winked to the camera, letting the audience know he was lying.

"Chris, you can't be here. I'm the host of this show." Jeff explained.

"Well, too bad! I hosted the original series! It's _my _show!"

"Not anymore. It now belongs to CBS."

"I'm already here! So can we be co-hosts?" Chris asked. Jeff sighed.

"Alright fine, you can stand by me while I explain the game. But then you can't interfere with the game anymore. Okay?" Jeff offered. Chris nodded and he stood beside him.

"Anyway, as you may have noticed, you guys were divided into two teams before you got here." Jeff then turned to the eleven on the orange mat and called everyone on that mat out by name.

"Rickie, Macy, Anders, Lola, Ed, Melika, Cedric, Riley, Benny, Mystery, and Jordan. You will be known as-"

"The Flying Monkeys!" Chris shouted out.

"No. It's going to be Tagi." Jeff explained.

"I kind of like Chris' name better." Rickie declared. Everyone else except for Anders agreed.

"I like Tagi." he said to himself.

"Well, what can I say Jeff? They like it better." Chris told Jeff. Jeff sighed and didn't intervene. Once they quieted down, he threw over a bag of orange buffs. The eleven sorted through the bag and they each got one.

"Now I really feel like I'm on Survivor!" Rickie exclaimed.

Jeff then turned to the yellow mat.

"Angel, Anthony, Alexis, Benjamin, Natasha, Cooper, Monica, Simon, Skylar, Johnny, and Aubrey. You will be known as-"

"The Jumping Seagulls!" Chris yelled out again. Their reaction was pretty similar to that of the Flying Monkeys. Jeff was hoping for it to be between Tagi and Pagong, but he saw no hope with Chris. But yet, he handed them their yellow buffs and continued.

"It is time for your first challenge. About a hundred feet into those woods are boxes and crates of supplies. These supplies vary from food, tools, and anything else you might need to build your camp. You will have two minutes to get everything you need. After that, you will follow a map to your new home." Jeff then tossed each team a map.

"Ready? Go!" and with that, the two teams rushed into the woods, leaving behind their luggage. Jeff looked over at the many bags the contestants had brought with them. There was no way anyone was going to be using anything from them, aside from their swimwear and their one luxury item. Jeff then called up a bunch of interns to bring these items to the camp sites while the rest would be stored.

Meanwhile, the teams approached the boxes of supplies and fought for them like savages.

Monica stumbled upon a crate full of blankets and pillows and decided to take it, but was then tackled by Macy.

"Get your own comfort, sweetheart!" she yelled at girl on the ground.

Anders opened up one of the crates to reveal bags of rice. He snickered.

"Bags. _Way _too mainstream."

He grabbed one of the bags and tried to open it, in an effort to pour all the rice in the crate. Because to him, it was better storing rice in a wooden crate. But he was suddenly confronted with a battle cry.

"THAT'S MY RICE!" Anders then turned to see Riley charging at her. She lunged and attacked Anders. She would've knocked him out if Rickie hadn't stepped in.

"Stop that. He's on _our _team." he told her calmly, surprisingly calmly. Riley realized her mistake and got up.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just uncomfortable around new people." she apologized.

"Are you kidding me?!" Riley recoiled in fear as Anders continued.

"Punches are _way _too overused! You should've given me the sleeper hold or an Indian sunburn! But my personal favorite is when someone sticks their finger down another person's throat in an attempt to make them puke."

* * *

**Confessional**

Rickie: So what? That girl just made an innocent little mistake, don't we all? Besides, if I made a deal out of everyone's flaws, then I wouldn't have anybody to turn to. I like this one. Oh yeah, and that guy she beat up? I guess he's alright as well.

* * *

In the midst of the fighting, Angel stayed away from it all. She was far too nice to get in someone's way. The blonde just sat there, hoping that her tribe could get some good stuff.

But to her surprise, a man in a suit approached her. He had black hair that covered his right eye. He was pushing a crate toward her.

"Here you are, madam; a crate full of various fruits that I think we can do well on." he said in an attempted British accent. Angel was shocked to see such loyalty.

"Thanks, sir." she told him softly. He then walked away to join the others. Angel just sat there by the crate.

* * *

**Confessional**

Angel: I haven't really gotten to know anyone yet, but I like that guy in the suit. He's cute and he's...well, my knight in shining armor. Maybe I can get closer to him at camp.

* * *

A loud was then heard, which caused everyone to freeze in place. Chris then approached them, using an air horn into a megaphone.

"Your two minutes is up! Get to camp!" he yelled.

The tribes gathered what they had earned and began to luge their supplies to their camps on opposite ends of the island.

* * *

Chris went back to Jeff, who was waiting for him.

"You need to go home now." Jeff instructed.

"Hold on here, I'm not going anywhere!" Chris rebelled.

"CBS specifically cast me to host this series." Jeff then took out a series of papers.

"You _gave _us Total Drama, Chris. That means you don't have any part in it anymore. I was nice enough to give you your fifteen second of fame." Jeff handed the papers over to Chris.

"The crew has already called for a helicopter. Tomorrow, it'll be here to take you home so you can get back to doing what you love best; watching action movies, eating nachos, and living in your own fantasy." and with that, Jeff walked away from the man to attend to other business.

* * *

The Jumping Seagulls were attempting to manuever through the harsh jungle the island has to offer. Unfortunately, the tribes were not provided compasses. As a result, the more initiative members disputed where to go.

"Guys, I assure you we are going the wrong way!" Monica exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, trust me. I use Google Maps so much that I have a natural sense of direction. Besides, if there's anything Wikipedia hasn't taught me, the sun always sets in the north." she explained.

"Wow, your whole argument just became invalid." Johnny stated.

"What did you say?!" Monica yelled.

"If you ask me, you probably wrote that Wikipedia article, didn't you?"

* * *

**Confessional**

Johnny: I'm a part of a local theater group where we put on all sorts of plays. A couple months ago, my director told me I have to sound more like a stubborn leader for the upcoming production in the fall. Oh! He's gonna be so proud of me!

* * *

"Do you want trouble?!" Monica threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Throw your Nokia at me?" Johnny intimidated.

"That's it! I'm calling my daddy!" Monica reached into her pocket for her phone, but was shocked to not find it.

"Where is it?" she asked to herself softly.

"Where's what?" Johnny asked.

"WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" Monica screamed. This alarmed the whole tribe. She turned directly to Johnny.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" she demanded.

"What are you looking at me for?" Johnny asked innocently. Monica wasted no more time and began to pat his body.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

"I swear to God, I did not take your phone."

Monica finished searching Johnny's body, but to no avail. She then turned to the rest of the tribe.

"Alright," she said softly. "WHO TOOK IT?!" she burst out of nowhere. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Some were willing to accuse one another, even though they knew nothing about Monica's phone habits beforehand.

"WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I FIND MY PRECIOUS PHONE!" she commanded. Monica took action and quickly patted everyone's bodies, but with no success.

"SO IT MUST BE IN THE CRATES!" she yelled to herself. She began to approach them when she was stopped by a short blonde.

"Stop it! We shouldn't be frolicking over something like _this_!" she complained in a childish voice. Monica only chuckled.

"That's cute, kid, but-"

"Cute?! Listen, you...meanie! My name is Alexis Connely, and I'm not just some "kid"! I'll have you know that I am fourteen years old, and I'm way too old to be called "cute"!" Alexis huffed angrily before continuing.

"Look at us! We haven't even arrived at camp yet, and we're _already _falling apart! Me and my mom used to watch Survivor all the time! We would watch new episodes and we saw just how nicely the campers got along! But..then...one day...we were walking down the s-street. And then...and then...a truck came by...and it...hit her! Now I'm here...playing in her...m-memory!" she then sobbed uncontrollably.

Most of the others surrounded the poor thing to comfort her.

"Come on, are you really gonna do this to her?" Skylar jumped in.

"My phone, though." by this point, Monica's voice had died down to normal.

"Who cares about your phone? You're not supposed to have it out here anyway."

Monica heavily sighed, looking upon Alexis.

"Alright, let's go." Monica gave in.

* * *

**Confessional**

Alexis: I'm really glad my plan worked out. I mean, who wouldn't buy it? I've been taking acting classes as long as I could remember, and as a result, I could get anyone to believe. If I keep it up, I think I have what it takes to win this thing.

* * *

As most of the group moved along, Angel looked back to see the man in the suit falling behind, pushing all of the crates. She instinctively went back to him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him. The man looked at her, with an exhausted look on his face.

"No thanks, I'm only doing good to our tribe. Besides, you don't need to hurt your frail little body."

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the man's remark.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name earlier." Angel pointed out.

"My name is Simon Silverston, servant to the tribe of Pagong, or as you know it as, the Jumping Seagulls." he announced.

"I'm Angel, just...any other girl." she chuckled a bit before looking on to Simon's hard labor.

"Why are you doing this all by yourself? No one ever made you their slave." she pointed out.

"Back home, my family runs a servant business. Elite families hire us to meet their every demand, no matter how small. Even outside there, I can't imagine myself not being of another's service." he explained. He then looked up. "Is there anything I can do for you, my dear?" he asked.

"Please, you don't have to call me "my dear."" she laughed.

"As you wish, Angel." he then bowed down to her.

"Is it alright if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Simon quickly answered.

* * *

**Confessional**

Angel: I can't help it! Simon is just so adorable! All I want to do is eat him up like a cupcake!

* * *

The rest of the Jumping Seagulls have reached the end of the jungle, where they saw a giant yellow banner with the 'Total Drama Survivor' logo on it.

"Yes! We've made it!" Alexis cheered in her childish voice. The rest of the tribe joined in her celebration, except for Monica. She just remained standing there with a straight face and her arms folded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Monica: I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't trust that girl! She's a lying little brat who needs to be gone as soon as possible!

* * *

"Say, does anyone know where the supplies are?" Johnny asked, confused. No one really noticed their delay until he had stepped in. They looked around, worried at where they could be.

Luckily, though, Simon and Angel showed up moments later with the crates. Everyone ran over to them to begin opening them up. They ignored the supplies and went straight to the food. Most of them began to help themselves to bananas, coconuts, and mangos. Simon and Angel couldn't help but look on in disgust. Angel began to grow peeved, and then angry at the hungry savages that her tribe was made up of.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" she suddenly yelled. Shocked, the tribe turned to her angry face.

"Is this how we are gonna spend our first day here at camp?!" she then went over to the open crates to see what was left. There were still plenty of fruits to go around. She then examined an unopened crate that was marked "Rice."

"We're gonna STARVE like this!" she screamed. The blonde then took a look at the camp site, while the other campers looked on.

"I don't see any shelter here! How are gonna sleep tonight?!" she asked angrily. Everyone was speechless.

"Well I don't intend on sleeping on the sand tonight! Do _you_?!" she pointed to the group. Again, no one was able to speak.

"That's what I thought! Now get your asses over there and start making camp!"

Everyone rushed straight to the crate marked "Tools." and took out a machete and several bundles of wood.

As everyone ran over to begin constructing a shelter, Angel covered her mouth in shock. Simon went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What have I done?" she whispered, worriedly to herself.

"Don't worry, Angel, it wasn't that big of a deal." Simon assured her.

"Yes it is. I ruined my one chance to be trusted."

"They'll be thanking you later when they have a comfortable place to sleep and food to eat."

"But what if they vote me out? It'll be too soon."

"You won't. I'll make sure-" but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, you two! We need more hands!" Johnny shouted. The two complied and went over to them to help.

* * *

The Flying Monkeys had an easier time getting to camp than the Jumping Seagulls. Before they knew it, they saw the orange banner that signified their camp. They celebrated their success, but Rickie got on top of the crates and addressed.

"Listen everybody!" he shouted. Everyone turned to his attention.

"As much as I'm proud of getting here, I think we'd best start setting up camp." he commanded calmly.

"Camp? It's been done a _million _times! Let's just sleep on the sand. That would be _way _better!" Anders stated.

"Yeah, like that's happening!" Macy said sarcastically. "My beautiful body does _not _belong in the sand!"

"Well you can build your precious camp if you want! But I'm sleeping in the sand!"

Rickie couldn't help but intervene.

"Alright, we can't be tearing apart here. We need to get started." Rickie then got down from the crates and opened the one marked "Tools." He took out the machete first.

"Who's good with a machete?" he asked.

"Allow me." boasted a blonde man. He went up to Rickie and took the machete. "The name's Jordan, strongest man in the world who is at everyone's assistance." Rickie just looked on awkwardly.

"Uh...I'm Rickie. Um...glad you could help."

Jordan then went to a small tree and began to chop at it with the machete. The women on the team were amazed with how effortlessly he took the structure down. Rickie, however, was a little suspicious.

* * *

**Confessional**

Rickie: Jordan is perfect, when it comes to his attitude and his physical strength. But maybe a little _too _perfect.

* * *

Jordan then started to chop the fallen tree into smaller parts. He made longer parts for the frame of the shelter, and smaller ones for the floor. When he finished his work, he looked up at Rickie.

"Will this be enough wood, Rickie?" he asked.

"We'll work with that for now, then if we run out, you can get more." he answered. Rickie then reached into the crate and found a long strand of rope.

"Alright, everybody. We got a shelter to build! Can we do it?" he shouted cheerfully. Unfortunately, no one really got the reference, but agreed anyway. They went over to the wood and began to assemble.

* * *

Jeff was well aware that Chris wouldn't be easy to get rid of, so he decided to give the man some dinner. He summoned the stubborn Chris over to a huge buffet full of food. The long table was filled with buffalo wings, fried chicken, steak, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and salad for the vegetarians. Jeff, filling into the latter category, only took a plateful of salad. Chris, however, went full out with the other foods. Afterward, they sat down at a table for two. Chris dug right into a cheeseburger, and was overwhelmed with its flavor. Jeff could tell he was enjoying the meal and started to converse.

"You know, Chris. I was talking with the executives over the phone and they just loved the idea of having you as a co-host."

Chris was just flabbergasted.

"Really?! But you said-"

"I know what I said earlier, but I don't control the game, CBS does. You're right Chris, we're getting a generation of Michael Bay fans who just need an explosion every five seconds. Survivor doesn't have that, and that's why we're losing our younger audience. We _need _someone like you." Jeff stated.

"Definitely! I'll get the interns to get started on crazy challenges right-" but Chris' head then fell forward on the table. He was unconscious.

"It worked!" Jeff exclaimed to himself. He then had some interns carry him to a helicopter that was waiting some distance away. Jeff got up proudly and saw the body being placed in the aircraft. When he saw the thing fly out of sight, he was relieved.

* * *

**Night One**

The Jumping Seagulls had finished their wooden shelter within a couple hours, thanks to Angel's little temper tantrum. An intern had dropped by soon after they arrived to give them their luxury items. Everyone had brought one except for Simon, who thought that one item for serving his tribe just simply wouldn't have been enough.

Angel still felt guilty about her outburst earlier. Simon's words were true-the camp had been built and they had enough food to go around-but they weren't enough to make her forget. She decided to settle down on the sand in order to pay the tribe back. No one commanded her to do so, but she just couldn't help it. Simon saw her lying down over there and planned to go over there, but then he overheard Alexis.

"Can someone help me open his coconut?" she asked in her whiny voice. Simon instinctively went over to the smaller girl to help her out. The man grabbed a machete and hastily sliced open the coconut in several strokes. Alexis then greedily grabbed the coconut and drank the precious milk it contained. She then looked up at Simon.

"Thank you! You're really nice!" she cheered. Simon couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome." he returned. He then rubbed the girl's head and decided to go over to Angel. He sat down beside the blonde. She looked over and saw him.

"Oh, hey there." she greeted quietly.

"You don't have to worry Angel. I was just over there and no one was talking about you." he reassured her.

"I guess _that's_ a start." Angel responded sarcastically.

"You don't have to sleep in the sand. You should sleep with the others in the shelter." Simon advised.

"You don't understand, Simon. I don't think I really had anyone special in my life. For the last couple of years, people at school look right through me and I have a brother who absolutely hates me. I saw this as a chance to start anew. No one knew who I was coming in, and this first day was just very important on getting a first impression and I blew it. Now people are gonna stay away from me."

Simon was listening the whole time and got to understand the girl's predicament.

"Do you want me to be your mattress?" he asked. He expected some angry retaliation, but he decided to give the full deal before she could react.

"Don't worry, I'll face down."

"Won't that be a little uncomfortable?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

"With a person as sweet and beautiful as you, I would do just about anything to make her happy."

Angel smiled at his remark and allowed the man in the suit to lie down in the sand.

"I'll try not to squish you." she whispered into his ear.

She got on top of Simon and looked up at the stary night. She knew that she had someone to trust.

* * *

**Pretty good first episode if you ask me. Tell me what you think?**


	6. Will You Ever Get A Clue?

**A/N: This episode is dedicated to the people who's characters weren't featured in the last episode.**

* * *

**Episode 2****: Will You Ever Get A Clue?**

* * *

**Day Two**

The sun rose over the ocean, creating a beautiful mirage of blue and light orange along the water. The Jumping Seagulls were all sound asleep as the light began to shine upon their bodies.

One of them, though, had risen at the sun's entrance. A spiked-haired man quietly got himself up from the shelter and moved quietly about the beach. There was barely any light in his scarlet T-shirt with forest green sleeves.

Since his arrival at Borneo, he hadn't talked much to anyone. He only knew some of the others' names by overhearing them in other conversations. He knew for a fact that no one knew his name. Who would have when he has done a good job of becoming part of the background?

He found a stick along the sand and picked it up. It was then that the blue-eyed man began to engrave the beach. He spent the next five minutes drawing a beautiful abstract mural. He assumed no would know what it really meant; they would see no more than an intricate set of lines, curves, and shapes. But the sixteen year old knew very well that it was his way of expressing his loneliness. This wall seemed to be impossible to surmount. He wanted to try, but every instinct in his body veered away from it.

The last thing he did in the sand was engrave his signature on the side. Unlike the rest of the mural, the signature was rather printed very clearly. And with that, the man went back to the shelter. The mural was swept away by the waves within minutes, as well as the words that read "Anthony Burton."

Anthony took a look at the sleeping contestants in the wooden shelter. One thing that drew his attention was a blonde man in a white shirt and a black vest, who was snuggling next to a redhead with a red "Trill" crop top, jean short shorts, gray knee high socks, and Timberland boots. The girl had a gold necklace on that had the word "Skylar" on it. Anthony assumed that was the girl's name. He looked out on the sand and saw a blonde sleeping on top of a man in a suit with black hair. To add to that unusual scene, there was a rolled up piece of paper on the girl's resting stomach. His timidness led him to believe that someone else would discover it when they woke up. He had wanted to go get it himself, but he feared that that would upset the tribe. Such an argument would've sounded ridiculous to a normal person, but Anthony saw it as common sense. He was about to head back to the wooden shelter, when he heard a voice in his head.

_"Anthony, is this how you want to spend your time in the game?"_

The wall in the spiked-haired man's mind was somehow able to get this thought across.

_"You came here to make friends and make something of this experience. Take action!"_

Anthony thought for a moment.

_"You made that promise! You prayed for the opportunity, and now you've got it! Use it!"_

He did remember making that promise. He also remembered the isolation he endured back at his old high school. Everyone was going to laugh at him if he just stood on the sidelines the whole time. So he made the final decision to get the parchment.

The sixteen year old went up to the frail, pale girl and saw the paper resting comfortable, moving up and down at the movement of the blonde's stomach. He reached his tanned arm forward. He tried his best to not wake her. Luckily, he snatched the paper quietly and quickly. He rose up successfully and looked at the rolled up paper. He easily untied the rope attached to it and opened it up. Inside was a message in the form of a poem.

_"Tree Mail is out in the wood_

_but you don't have to go far._

_Follow the trail behind you_

_and you'll see the wooden jar."_

Anthony looked toward the jungle and he saw the trail that the tribe followed to get to the camp. He was perplexed. He saw most of the background as the tribe was going down the path. He didn't see anything resembling a basket. Despite this, Anthony took up the challenge and went into the forest.

As he walking in the jungle, he didn't notice anything strange or anything he hadn't seen the previous day. But, as the letter described, there was now a wooden basket attached to one of the trees with a sign above it reading "Tree Mail". He looked back and saw the end of the trail in sight. The spiked-haired teen opened the lid to the "jar" and saw another piece of paper inside. He took it out and he saw another poem.

_"Warm up your body_

_and prepare for a brawl._

_If you don't have what it takes_

_one of your own will take the fall."_

Anthony read the poem over again to make sure he understood what it said. From the looks of it, he could make out that there would be a fight and that someone will "take the fall." Closing the lid, he took the paper with him back to camp. Now too active to lie back down, he decided to draw some more in the sand. He went to get the stick he was drawing with earlier. He proceeded to make another abstract drawing. The sixteen year old didn't have any sort of plan when he focused on art; he just put down whatever his brain thought of. Back home, people praised his art. He won awards based on something he merely doodled in class one day.

As he continued to draw, he was suddenly interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Anthony looked up and saw that it had come from the redhead he saw earlier.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT?!" she yelled. Everyone rose at the sound of her cries of terror.

"Skylar, please. Cooper Smith always know how to protect the ladies." the blonde man said in a calm, seductive voice. He knew the girl's name from the necklace she was wearing. He was met, however, with a slap to the face.

"You're sick!" Skylar sneered.

* * *

**Confessional**

Cooper: Who's know what could've happened in the night. What if a lion popped out and tried to eat her? What if someone tried to molest her? The world is a dark place and we need to protect our women!

* * *

"Don't worry, Skylar! All you have to do is scream and I'll be right there!" he told the redhead. Cooper then turned and saw a girl with choppy caramel hair, corresponding skin, and blue eyes that greatly contrast from the rest of her body. Cooper couldn't help but go over to her.

"Hey, there! Cooper Smith has something special for you." he flirted.

"Sorry man, but I'm off limits." the girl warned him.

"A feisty one, I see. Well maybe I can," he paused arrogantly before continuing. "lower your walls."

"Forget it!" the caramel girl then gave Cooper a hard push and got out of the shelter. The girl then met up with Skylar, who was searching for breakfast from the crate.

"Hey, girl. How are you holding up?" she asked as the redhead was digging through the crate.

"Cooper's definitely the most annoying person in the tribe. I want to see him gone as soon as possible." Skylar stated as the blonde tried to get something going with Monica. The reddish-brown haired girl responded with a slap to Cooper's face.

"By the way, I'm Natasha." she introduced. Skylar then got out a red, plump mango.

"Well it's good to meet you. Glad to have a friend around here." the redhead cheered. Skylar went over to the machete and sliced the fruit in half. She then held up on half to Natasha and offered it to her. The caramel girl agreed and grabbed the tropical fruit.

Natasha couldn't believe that she didn't get to know Skylar more the previous day, but when you have an angry Angel, she was just so focused on not getting another outburst.

"So, is there anyone on the island that you'd like to take to the end with?" Natasha asked.

"No one else really, but you seem alright."

Natasha couldn't help but blush; she knew she had a real companion in the game. But she felt her heart starting to beat a little bit. She tried to hide that with a smile that unfortunately came out to be forced.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked concerned. The caramel girl noticed the look on Skylar's face and quickly brushed it off.

"Oh, I'm fine." she lied. She hoped that would hold her off.

"I know Facebook, Twitter, 4chan, and all those other sites. That has to be one of the biggest lies a human can say. It ain't cool to lie." she spoke in a tone that to Natasha's surprise was not angry or concerned. Skylar then broke out into an improvised rap.

"Don't say everything's fine

when you're about to cry.

Always tell the truth

don't see me as a booth.

I'm your journal right now

to tell your every vow.

So step up and speak

there's no need to grow weak."

Natasha was fascinated by Skylar's performance.

"You're an amazing rapper." she commented. The sixteen year old redhead just smiled.

"Thanks, I've been going to a lot of parties over the years. You tend to pick things up."

Natasha's heart started to pound even faster, but she now knows better than to let that show in front of Skylar.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" Natasha asked. Skylar quickly nodded her head.

* * *

**Confessional**

Natasha: I never really knew whether to like guys or girls. Whenever I watch the news about gay marriage, I don't know what side to pick. I then made a pact to myself to never fall in love. But then...there's Skylar. She's my friend. Right?

* * *

Anthony was looking at the paper he had retrieved this morning. He thought it would be a piece of cake to just stand up and tell everyone the clues. He thought that everyone wouldn't mind, but then he thought something.

_"Everyone's been up for quite some time now. It's too late to say something without them getting mad."_

The spiked-haired man realized this truth. Even if to another this may or may not be the case, to him it wasn't a chance worth taking. So he got up and simply "dropped" the paper on the floor of the shelter and went into the woods, where no one would disturb him. It was there that he started to draw in the soil.

It didn't take long for that piece of paper to be discovered. A girl with wide, blueish-gray eyes and mostly light brown hair was walking by the shelter when she stumbled upon the parchment. She picked it up and read the respective poem.

_"Warm up your body_

_and prepare for a brawl._

_If you don't have what it takes_

_one of your own will take the fall."_

She pushed back her light brown and blonde bangs, confused by the poem.

"Hey guys! Does anyone know what this means?" she shouted from the shelter. Everyone noticed the pale-skinned figure and went over to her.

"This poem." she indicated.

Cooper snatched it and read it over.

"Maybe it'll involve getting down with the ladies." he implied seductively. The blonde then leaned against the brunette's shoulder. She moved back, causing the man in the white shirt and black vest to fall flat in the sand.

Skylar then decided to take a look at the paper, this time with a different interpretation.

"I think it might be a game of Twister." the redhead suggested. A redhead man started giggling at this remark. Skylar noticed this and turned to him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked the man.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...Twister...in Survivor?" he then broke down, laughing. But then he coughed a bit and grabbed an inhaler. The redhead breathed into it several times before calming down.

"I see you have asthma." Skylar noted.

"Yeah. I've had it just about my whole life."

"The name's Skylar." she then offered her hand.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Lisle." the man answered, taking Skylar's hand. It then turns out that everyone else has been listening to their conversation.

"Um...awkward conversations later. First, we need to find out what this poem means." the brunette said.

"Have you considered me yet?" Simon jumped in. "I enjoy reading with a passion. I bet I can decipher it." the black-haired man then took the piece of paper and read it. Angel couldn't help but stare at him. To her, his piercing blue eyes reflecting against the sun made him even more beautiful.

"From the looks of it, there's probably going to be some sort of fight between the two tribes and the losing one will have to send somebody home."

Those who have read realized where he was coming from as the pieces were put together as such.

_"Warm up your body...brawl...one of your own will take the fall."_

"Well I certainly hope not. I'm not very strong." Johnny concerned.

"Well, we got everyone else then." Simon responded.

The "slave" then turned to the brunette.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"I just found it on the floor in the shelter." the girl answered, pointing to said surface.

"Well I didn't see anything in there beside the ladies." Cooper stated, staring at Skylar in a flirtatious manner. The blonde was met, however, with another slap to the face.

"I think you STOLE it, Skylar!" Alexis cried in her childish voice. Everyone looked at the redhead, suspicious.

"I didn't steal it! And even if I did, would it really matter?" she defended.

"What if we lost the fight because we didn't know about it!" Alexis argued. Everyone else except for Natasha seemed to believe the younger girl. They saw a stronger sense of charm and truth from Alexis' blue eyes than from Skylar's green ones. The caramel girl, however, trusted Skylar and wanted to side with her.

"I'm starting to believe this one." the brunette stated, indicating Alexis. The little blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh thank you! Um..." she stopped, confused by her name.

"Aubrey." the brunette played along.

"Oh yes! Aubrey is my favoritest person ever!" Alexis cheered. Skylar just rolled her eyes as the others started favoring the fourteen year old. However, she then noticed at the start of the trail a spiked-haired man coming toward the crowd. No one else appeared to notice him as he approached Aubrey. Just then, the man tapped the brunette on the shoulder. She was startled to see the spiked-haired man and let out a yelp. Everyone turned to see the two.

"What?!" she exclaimed, surprised. Skylar thought the man would defend her by telling the truth, but he simply pointed to her the trail he had come out of. Aubrey wasn't entirely sure what he was indicating, so the tanned man shakily yet surely directed her in said direction. The others seemed to follow him.

The spiked-haired man led the tribe down the trail they had originally walked down to get to camp yesterday, eager to see what the man had to show. It didn't take too long, before they had arrived at the Tree Mail tree. Everyone looked at it curiously.

"So is this where you got the poem?" Aubrey asked to the spiked-haired man. He simply nodded. Alexis drove right through the crowd to see the wooden basket for herself. The little blonde then turned to the redhead she had previously accused.

"I'm sorry, Skylar..."

Skylar, of course, was still not impressed by Alexis' act.

"Well whatever. At least now we know where to go." Aubrey stated.

Most of the tribe went through the trail back to the camp. The spiked-haired man stayed behind, however. Skylar, looking back, noticed this and decided to go back for him.

"That was...pretty cool of you." the redhead said awkwardly. The tanned man simply shrugged.

"You're not much of a speaker, are you?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Are you shy?" Skylar asked. The man turned around awkwardly, as if he were spoken to like a child.

"I can tell you want to be alone right now." Skylar noted. The redhead simply got up and walked slowly back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

Skylar: I'm a little nervous for that guy. I don't know why he's staying in the background like this, but I want to help in any way I can.

* * *

Skylar went back to the camp and saw Benjamin waiting for her. He looked rather anxious. To distract herself from the redhead's worries, Skylar simply stared at his Nirvana T-Shirt as she approached him.

"Look Skylar, I'm very sorry. It's just that I'm very easy to sway and I didn't anyone thinking bad things about me! Forgive me!" the artificial redhead pleaded. Skylar merely smiled, thinking the man is cute that way.

"Say, Benjamin. Do you want to be in an alliance with me and Natasha?" the redhead girl asked. Benjamin nodded his head.

"Sure."

* * *

The Flying Monkeys awoke at the crack of dawn in a unison fashion. Unlike the Jumping Seagulls, everyone on the Flying Monkeys already knew most of their names. Unfortunately, the very idea of alliances didn't seem to exist and the tribe saw each other as one big, happy family.

Rickie quickly got into his red swimming trunks and dived straight into the crystal clear ocean. The splash caused everyone to look on. After allowing himself to soak into the tropical water, he rose. Water droplets sparkled against his dark, African skin. His orange dreadlocks remained in tact, despite its wet exposure.

"Come on in guys! The water's warm!" he cheered.

A tanned girl with wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes joined in almost immediately after. The girl practically jumped out of her light blue camisole and khaki shorts and got into her pink and black wet suit. Along with that was her luxury item, a surfboard. With the board in hand, the girl rushed toward the ocean while still chanting and made a dive into the tropical water. A splash ensued, allowing a gush of water to hit Rickie's dark skin.

"That was great, Melika! Who's next?" he asked excited.

Another girl immediately followed, with an even more enthusiastic scream than Melika's. She had similar features than that of the surfer girl, but her eyes were green with blue tints and her hair was in a ponytail as opposed to just being laid out. She also had much more convenient swimming wear than Melika: blue swimming trunks and a gray Nike muscle shirt. She got into her swimwear much faster and ran quickly along the sand before making a head first dive into the ocean.

"Fantastic, Lola!" Rickie exclaimed before giving her an excited high-five.

Riley had jumped in before any of the others in the water could've noticed, creating a huge splash. Rickie looked at her, excited at what he had seen and gave the rainbow-haired girl a high-five.

Sadly, nobody else really bothered to go in, especially Macy, who refused to even get out of the shelter.

"I'm not getting my hair wet!" the dark girl voiced.

"You sound just like Heather." a man spoke from behind her. Macy turned around and saw an ethnically diverse man lying down behind her. He has a blue mohawk and buzzed, light brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless blue buttoned-down shirt underneath a sleeveless black leather jacket. To top it off, he was wearing black denim shorts. His clothing resembled Duncan to some degree.

"Do you want to start with me, Cedric?" she asked angrily. Cedric's hazel eyes clearly affirmed this.

"We don't need another Heather, okay! I don't want to constantly hear your blabbering!" the brown man argued.

"I DON'T BLABBER!" Macy screamed, attracting the tribe's attention.

"Whatever, Queen Bee." Cedric said to himself.

"Oh! Now you're gonna get it!" Macy yelled before grasping Cedric. She was getting ready to assault when she was pulled back by Rickie.

"Calm down, Macy. We can't have this family be tearing apart on Day 2." Rickie stated calmly.

"No! I will not stand for such ridicule!" the black woman screamed.

"Come on. Do we really need to be arguing over this?" Rickie asked.

"That's it! I'm officially on your bad side!" Macy warned Rickie. Macy then got out and stormed down the trail into the jungle. Rickie just looked at her, confused.

"She's really Heather now." Cedric commented.

"Well, whatever. It's much more original than being nice all day." Anders added.

* * *

**Confessional**

Cedric: Aw yes! Good old fashioned button pushing. This is what I signed up to see.

* * *

Everyone tried to put that little argument in the back of their heads and dispersed. Behind Cedric was another man; a white man. He was the one person that nobody knew the name of. He had been sleeping through the entire confrontation. The brown man looked at the figure that had choppy black hair. The white man was also wearing a white T-Shirt with blue block letters on it, a short sleeve black jacket, jeans, white and blue sneakers, and a necklace attaching a blue star. But what was prominent in the man was a pair of scars on his wrists. Cedric looked at them, wondering where they came from.

"Hey Cedric! Come over here!" a man nearby shouted. The brown man was quick on his feet and went over to the voice.

Meanwhile, the white man arose. He stretched his arms and opened his light green eyes. He rubbed at them before rolling to the other side of the shelter. He was planning on getting up from that position to sit down at the edge, but he noticed a flattened piece of paper on the floor where he had been sleeping. Curious, the black-haired man approached the paper and picked it up. It was slightly crumbled from him lying down on it, but it still looked nice. He noticed a poem on it and read.

_"Tree Mail is out in the wood_

_but you don't have to go far._

_Follow the trail behind you_

_and you'll see the wooden jar."_

The man could tell by the poem that the message was of importance, but he instinctively wanted to keep people from knowing about it. As a result, he slid it into his jeans' pocket. With that out of the way, he sat on the edge of the shelter and watched his fellow tribe interact.

Cedric had been called over by a spiked-haired man with a T-Shirt and khakis.

"So what's up, Benny." the brown man asked.

"You know, I've noticed that we haven't started a fire yet." the spiked-haired man noted.

Cedric looked on at Benny, confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" the brown man asked.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you're on the more "fit" side of the tribe. So I was wondering if you could help-"

"No." Cedric immediately shook his head.

Benny was bewildered by this.

"No? But I haven't even told you what I wanted."

"No. The first thing you have to know about me is that I _hate _responsibility."

Benny remembered yesterday, of how Cedric slacked off while the rest of the tribe was building the shelter.

"Think about it, though! You can get a ton of firewood with that body of yours, and I have the know-how to get a flame going."

"I'd rather wait until we're out of food and start seeing people getting angry. That'd be awesome!" Cedric cheered.

Benny just sighed and walked off into the jungle.

Meanwhile, Macy was standing in the trail, furious by what Cedric told her. She wouldn't dare punch a tree, fearing of it damaging her skin or even worse, her nails. A flame was burning strong in her dark grey eyes.

Benny had decided to go down the trail, hoping to find wood in the immediate tracks. The spiked-haired man had found several hunks of wood to be used. He felt like he didn't even need to trek outside the path. As he felt his luck beginning to climax, he stumbled upon a tree. Sure, there were other trees, but this one was different. There was a sign nailed onto it that read "Tree Mail." Below it was a wooden jar. Dropping the pieces of wood, he approached the basket and opened the lid. Inside, he found a piece of paper. Benny removed the parchment and read the poem that accompanied it.

_"Warm up your body_

_and prepare for a brawl._

_If you don't have what it takes_

_one of your own will take the fall."_

The spiked-haired man looked at it, wondering what it could mean. He looked to his left and he saw Macy, who had been standing next to the tree the whole time.

"Macy, did you notice this?" Benny asked.

"Notice what?" Macy said, aggravated.

The brown woman didn't even bother to turn around.

"This Tree Mail."

Macy turned around this time and saw the sign and the basket.

"Why didn't anybody tell me about this?!" Macy yelled.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Benny sighed to himself.

Unfortunately, Macy overheard.

"What did you say, punk?!" the brown girl intimidated.

"Nothing. Anyway, we should really get back to camp about this." the spiked-haired man pointed out. Benny didn't wait, and he rushed back to camp; never picking up his wood. Macy followed behind, annoyed by the "nerd."

The spiked-haired man returned to the camp and made the bold announcement.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Everyone was surprised by the sudden outburst and approached Benny.

"What is it?" Riley asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Benny concerned.

"Let me handle this!" exclaimed a girl with black ponytails. The girl grasped the paper and read it over.

"I think we're gonna go watersliding!" the girl yelled.

"I was gonna say that, but now you ruined it, Mystery!" Anders complained.

"Well, let me take a look." Cedric requested. The brown man took his chance to solve the puzzle. He then looked up with an excited grin on his face.

"If we're gonna win, we need to warm up!" he pointed out. He approached Mystery and suddenly punched her in the face. Cedric placed his hands on his hips in pride.

"I think we stand a good chance today." he stated.

Mystery angrily gritted her teeth and let out a growl. The tanned girl lunged at Cedric and began to fight him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

She was then pulled back by Rickie, who had the paper in hand.

"I honestly think it could be a fight, but we can't be killing each other." Rickie announced.

"Rickie's right. We need to unite as one." Jordan jumped in. "I bet the other tribe is fueling up for that fight! They're probably working together! And look at us! We could definitely warm up, but we can't be tearing ourselves apart!" the blonde continued.

"Let's run some laps!" Riley cheered.

"Let them know who we are!" Melika jumped in.

"Let's fuel up on food!" Lola finished.

Most of the Flying Monkeys took that cheer to heart and began to warm up for what could be a grueling challenge.

* * *

**A/N: The next episode will be the Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council. I'm sorry if you were expecting to see that, but I finally figured out a format; this premiere will be 3 parts. Every episode after that will be 2 parts. In this episode, I tried to include everyone as best I could. Please review to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
